¿Todo por amor?
by Spring-Night
Summary: ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer un hombre verdaderamente enamorado por la mujer a la que quiere?, arrojarse de una torre, envenenarse, jugar contra el equipo mas rudo del colegio, ¿Vestirse de mujer?, bueno Syaoran ¿Cuantas locuras no harías por amor? ONE-SHOT


NOTA: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP. Ahora si, espero les guste y nos vemos abajito n.n

_**¿Todo por amor?**_

_¿Qué seria capaz de hacer un hombre verdaderamente enamorado por la mujer a la que quiere?, arrojarse de una torre, envenenarse, jugar contra el equipo mas rudo del colegio, ¿Vestirse de mujer?, bueno Syaoran ¿Cuantas locuras no harías por amor?_

--

Volvió a dar una vuelta mas sobre su cama llevándose consigo el montón de mantas que tenia encima, tratando de encontrar alguna pose cómoda para dormir y descansar _finalmente_.

Aquel joven de 17 años para el momento ya parecía un alma en pena, con la cara más pálida que de costumbre y señales de no haber dormido ni comido en días. Su cabello, normalmente despeinado, ahora se encontraba enredado en una especie de pelusa castaña, misma que sobresalía por encima de las sabanas y continuaba enredándose más y más, sin él hacer algo o molestarse por arreglarlo.

La habitación completamente en penumbras contaba con un reloj de pared, mismo que realizaba el sonido acompasado de las manijas moverse minuto tras minuto, sin darle un descanso a los oídos de aquel muchacho, solo continuando con esa sesión, tan molesta e irritante para cualquiera que estuviera resfriado, justo como era su caso.

Se sentía congestionado, adolorido y con el cuerpo cortado en miles y miles de cachitos diminutos, como si de pronto alguien proveniente de otro loco mundo, con una fuerza sobrehumana hubiera querido arrancarle todas las extremidades del cuerpo de un solo jalón, en un acto de salvajismo, sin ninguna piedad o compasión. Pero que mas daba ya, se había resignado desde hacia varios minutos de que el resfriado no pasaría ni podría conciliar el sueño otra vez, solo continuaría ahí, con su frustración, sin poder conseguir nada de nada.

Resoplo con cansancio, incorporándose un poco para quedar sentado sobre el borde de su cama donde, debía recalcar, había pasado todo el fin de semana, sin hacer nada y tratando de reponerse de tremendo resfriado. Estiro el brazo solo para poder alcanzar la cajita de pañuelos que descansaba en la mesita de centro a un costado, tomándolos con sumo desprecio, sacando varios de un solo tirón, solo para después tirarlos al piso con un gesto de aburrimiento y resignación.

Es que ¿Siempre debía pasarle eso a él?

La misma pregunta vagaba en su mente una y otra vez desde los últimos días, todavía muy lejana a tener una respuesta clara. Su vida había dado un giro inesperado desde que abandono su natal Hong Kong, solo para poder estudiar en ese país extranjero, lleno de personas extrañas y una que otra aparentemente normal. No era el mismo, incluso cualquiera que lo hubiese visto ocho meses atrás podría jurar que ese no era Syaoran Li, aquel chico frio con mirada de asesino y apartado a cualquier cosa que tuviera el adjetivo "chica", sino que era una persona totalmente diferente y en opinión de muchos, completamente mal de sus facultades mentales.

Un verdadero loco.

Las cosas que había hecho en los últimos meses eran dignas de calificarse así, como locuras y lo más sorprendente de todo era que, detrás de cada una, estaba él como protagonista. Todavía podían llamarlo persona normal si hubiese estado ebrio o en algún estado de desinhibición, (entiéndase drogado), pero muy por el contrario todo aquello lo había realizado en sus cinco sentidos, es decir que ya sabia las consecuencias de cada uno de sus actos mucho antes de que los llevara a cabo.

¿Qué porque hacia tanta cosa tan estúpida?

Bien, suponía que primeramente era porque su orgullo no le permitía dejar las cosas a medias ni humillarse ante no poder conseguir algo importante, aunque apoyaba mas una segunda idea y era que, tal vez lo hacia por una persona en especial, por aquella chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que, sin querer, lo había idiotizado desde el primer día que la conoció hasta ahora. Si, podía ser que estuviera loco, pero no de enfermedad, sino de amor y esa, continuaba siendo para él una de las muchas contradicciones del mundo.

¿Cómo era que había terminado así?, ni él mismo encontraba la respuesta, solo sabia que desde el primer instante en que puso un pie en la Preparatoria Seijo, su destino ya estaba marcado. Recordaba con exactitud su primer día, como siempre ahí estuvo, puntual, impecable y con su típico gesto de "Mírame y no me toques ni me hables", dispuesto a no congeniar con nadie, entrar, salir con muchísimas tareas, enojarse de vez en cuando, pero jamás prestar atención a ningún supuesto adolescente ajeno a su familia que quisiera ser su "nuevo amigo". Pero como la vida era irónica, algo debía suceder en ese día y no se equivoco…

_-¿Por qué no te fijas?-_ había vociferado en aquella ocasión muy molesto, después de haber chocado con algo y caído de una manera no muy cómoda sobre el piso, cosa por la cual ahora se arrepentía.

_-Lo si… siento… perdón… yo en verdad lo lamento-_ y había sido entonces que de un momento a otro su mirada pudo centrarse en la cosa mas hermosa y adorablemente femenina que sus ojos pudieron observar jamás, porque justamente ese día había conocido sin querer a la mujer de su vida, a su ángel de ojos verdes, a la _dueña de sus quincenas_, a su todo…

Había conocido a Sakura Kinomoto.

Bueno por lo menos hasta ese punto ya las cosas no le parecieron tan normales, no por el hecho de que hablara como loco enamorado, cursi y obsesionado, sino por haber quedado prendado desde ese mismo momento de aquella joven, sin ella hacer ningún esfuerzo. Lo más curioso era que se hubiera olvidado de aquello de no ser porque, _casualmente_, Sakura termino por ser su nueva compañera de clases, junto con su prima Tomoyo Daidouji y su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa que, luego de conocerlo se volverían personas muy influyentes en su vida.

Si, no lo negaba, tanto Tomoyo como Eriol habían resultado ser muy buenos amigos, ambos eran muy observadores y siempre tenían un consejo para él cuando se hallaba confundido por diversos temas adolescentes, sin embargo así como tenían virtudes había en ellos ciertos defectos que, en su mayor parte terminaban por afectarle mas a él que a cualquier otra persona. Un ejemplo era la obsesión de Tomoyo con las cámaras de video y la de Eriol con ser su verdugo personal.

Y no era exagerando porque Eriol parecía tener una extraña obsesión con divertirse a costa de los demás y en ese caso había encontrado la persona perfecta a la cual decir comentarios en doble sentido, meter en problemas y burlarse cuando llegaba a sucederle alguna que otra cosa chistosa, es decir lo había encontrado a él.

Pero si de obsesiones extrañas se trataba él no se quedaba atrás, porque desde el día en que se armo de valor para confesarle a Sakura que, luego de conocerla, se había enamorado locamente de ella y que la chica respondiera a sus sentimientos (todo esto claro, con ayuda de sus _simpáticos_ amigos), las cosas cambiaron nuevamente, dando unos cuantos giros mas a su vida ¡Si es que eso era posible!

No sabia si era normal o definitivamente se estaba obsesionando demasiado con aquello, pero desde ese preciso instante nació en su interior una necesidad muy extraña y peculiar de querer complacerla en todo, ¡En todo!, aun si ese _todo _venia a ser la idea mas descabellada y peligrosa del mundo.

Claro ejemplo estaba, cuando él, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol habían asistido a una exposición de osos de felpa cerca del centro de Tokio.

Ese día recordaba haber visto muchos osos de felpa bastante curiosos, unos muy extraños, otros adorables, según Sakura, varios juegos de feria y alguno que otro extremo pero eso no había sido el problema, sino que algo había llamado la atención de su linda novia y eso venia a ser un "oso tamaño familiar" en una estantería cercana junto a otros premios extravagantes, mismos que contaban con un letrero enorme en letras rojas que decía: "¡Gáname!"

Y él para el momento ya tenia mas o menos una idea de lo que habría de hacer, tal vez jugar uno de aquellos jueguitos de feria o responder alguna pregunta de historia universal o cualquier materia difícil, pero jamás se imagino que el vendedor le dijera aquella manera tan absurda de ganarlo…

_-Son osos de felpa muy costosos, ya se han ganado tres y este es el ultimo que queda, ¡Para ganarlo tendrás que jugar al salto alto!, pero no te preocupes chico, es un juego de caída libre para adolescentes como tu, hay varios profesionales que te ayudaran-_

Pronto se dio cuenta de que era cierto todo eso que el hombre de apariencia extraña le había mencionado, cerca se encontraban varios hombres vestidos de negro, los "profesionales" y a lo lejos un pilar bastante alto que simulaba ser la torre de Tokio, donde, en la parte superior, se encontraba uno que otro chico, dispuesto no a ganar el oso, sino algún otro premio.

-_Vamos hombre, tenemos que ganar los premios-_

Eriol como siempre se había metido, alegando y dándole presuntamente, ánimos para que pudiera ganarse aquel oso de felpa jumbo y claro que él, como amante de su propia seguridad no estuvo muy convencido al principio, o eso fue hasta que vio la cara compungida de Sakura observando el oso con gran entusiasmo, los ojos brillantes de deseos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo que no solo removió algo en su interior, sino que también lo motivo a hacer su primera locura…

_-¿Eriol estas seguro de esto?- sin embargo y como era él, su animo se vino abajo al ver como desde semejante altura las personas comenzaban a verse como pequeñas hormigas, mientras que su mejor amigo seguía con su sonrisa, muy seguro a ganar una videocámara nueva para Tomoyo, en tanto los hombres de seguridad amarraban varias cuerdas elásticas a los pies y cintura de ambos._

_-Claro, no pasa nada, mira que es solo un jueguito, ¡Vamos hermano, aventémonos a la emoción!-_

Y fue lo ultimo que oyó porque luego Eriol lo había empujado para que comenzara a caer desde aquella altura y después hacerle compañía, mientras en ese instante sintió como su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza y velocidad sorprendente, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por semejante "emoción".

_-¡Syaoran se siente maravilloso!, ¡Esa es la adrenalina!, ¡La adrenalina!-_

_-Oh dios Eriol si se atrevió a saltar y mira Sakura ¡Syaoran también, es tan romántico!-_

_-¡Syaoran!-_

Si, también recordaba todos aquellos gritos de Eriol diciendo que disfrutara de "la adrenalina", Tomoyo que aparentemente había realizado una apuesta con el joven pelinegro y Sakura, que a final de todo termino por quedarse con el oso, ocupando casi toda la sala de su casa para acomodarlo y preocupada pero feliz, le había agradecido abrazándolo muy fuerte y dándole muchísimos besos de alivio combinados con gratitud.

Y eso era una de las cosas que disminuyo un poco el trauma que le dejo saltar desde semejante altura, con esa cuerdita elástica amarrada a sus pies que lo zangoloteo una que otra vez, mientras él, casi, casi, gritaba como una niñita aterrada.

¡Pero que esperaban, no era fácil hacer semejante cosa, mas si acabas de comer y sientes como todo se mueve a tu alrededor!, de acuerdo algo asqueroso, pero por lo menos valió la pena porque después de eso pudo ver día tras día como su novia se desvivía por cuidar de ese oso enorme, dándole las gracias una y otra vez, regalándole como siempre aquellas sonrisas aliviadas y tan propias de ella que lograban transmitirle tanta paz interna.

Sin embargo las cosas no acabaron ahí y si a eso le adjudicaba aquella cena de navidad en casa de los Daidouji, de verdad que tenia un problema serio…

_-Así es hermano, Sakura me acaba de decir que van a hacer una cena de navidad en casa de Tomoyo, creo que el hermano no va a ir así que no te preocupes que estarás a salvo-_

_-No me preocupa ese cavernícola-_

_-Bueno ya no te esponjes, entonces que lobito ¿Vienes?-_

Recordaba la platica con Eriol unos días antes del evento, donde claro, no asistió el hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto, un "mastodonte" sobreprotetor, bastante antipático y que hasta la fecha lo odiaba, situación que no le importaba porque de por si, se había dado cuenta días después de conocerlo que el sentimiento era reciproco, pero que mas, era el hermano de su flor, un idiota muy molesto, pero a fin de cuentas era su "cuñadito"

Como siempre para ese momento las cosas hubiesen estado bien sino hubiera sido por la "cena". Sakura termino por hacerla puesto que Tomoyo no podía ni debía, esto a consecuencias de que un resfriado como el que él tenia ahora se había hecho presente en la joven amatista, cosa que le impidió realizar cualquier acción que incluyera "labores domesticas". Pero resulto ser que Sakura era un desastre en la cocina si no recibía ayuda profesional y así fue como la gran noche llego…

_-¿Qué es eso?- había dicho él, observando con una gran gota en su cabeza aquel platillo sobre la mesa, que, aparentaba ser una "sopa" con un color amarillento combinado con violeta, misma que despedía un olor no muy agradable ni tampoco apetitoso._

_-Este, creo que es sopa-_

_-Eh, yo creo que iré por los bocadillos para acompañar, ¿Me acompañas Eriol?, comiencen ustedes Sakura-_

_-Si hermano, comienza no le hagas el feo, vamos tu puedes, eres un hombre-_

Resoplo. También ahora venia a darse cuenta de que Eriol y Tomoyo jugaban sucio, porque precisamente esa noche lo habían dejado ahí, sentado, junto a Sakura y sin más opciones que adentrarse a probar el platillo tan "suculento". Como cobardes, habían salido huyendo…

_-Si no quieres Syaoran no tienes porque probarlo-_

_-¡No, no es eso!, ¡Si se ve delicioso!-_

Una mueca de espanto se le escapo al recordar el sabor tan agrio de aquella sopa, porque después de eso no tuvo mas remedio que continuar con la mentira tan tortuosa y seguir probando la "cena", bocado a bocado mientras que sus amigos seguían tardándose en su labor de ir a la cocina en la búsqueda de aquellos bocadillos que nunca llegaron.

Si que eran unos malditos…

_-¡Syaoran si esto sabe horrible, será mejor que vaya a la cocina a tirarlo!, ¿Estas bien?-_

Lastima que cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de aquel "detallito" él ya había casi terminado con su plato lo que por consiguiente le trajo como "regalo de navidad" un problema estomacal bastante grave.

Oh pero si creían que todo se acababa ahí, pues no, la situación seguía, ahora, con su seguridad física.

Suspiro recordando aquel evento deportivo en la preparatoria, en el cual todos los alumnos de diferentes grados participaron. Un evento muy bonito, lleno de niños molestos, mujeres que tenían cara de pervertidas, juegos de mesa, adivinanzas, en fin, muchísimas cosas mas que no recordaba ahora, sin embargo lo que mas se le quedo presente era que su linda novia había sido la que tuvo la idea, como obra para ayudar a los gastos internos de la preparatoria y adquirir equipo nuevo para los estudiantes deportistas. Se deducía por lógica, que ella fue la coordinadora, al lado de su mejor e inseparable amiga Tomoyo.

Como siempre las cosas estuvieron bien de no ser porque el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, "Los rudos", daría una supuesta demostración de sus "talentos" jugando contra la preparatoria Fuji. Sin embargo y como la vida no le daba descanso un integrante de los del equipo Fuji sufrió una fractura al intentar alcanzar una brocheta por debajo de una mesa metálica, lo que los dejaba sin su "estrella", sin victoria y sin atracción principal.

_-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer Tomoyo?, era el evento principal-_

_-Lo se Sakura pero sin ese chico no pueden jugar, creo que será mejor cancelarlo ¿Qué opinan ustedes chicos?-_

_-Pues que o es eso, o conseguimos a alguien que remplace a su estrella, ¿Verdad Syaoran?-_

Para ese momento el rostro de su adorable flor se había convertido en una mezcla de resignación y tristeza lo que lo volvió a motivar para hacer nuevamente otra de sus locuras, esta vez la tercera, solo para que el evento en el que Sakura había puesto tanto empeño, no se estropeara…

_-Yo lo hare-_

Se ofreció él tan amablemente y lleno de valor a lo que sus compañeros en ese momento lo alabaron, vitorearon y animaron. Luego de eso lo habían llevado hacia los vestidores para que se cambiara de ropas y comenzaran de una vez por todas con la atracción principal. No obstante una vez estuvo en la cancha se dio cuenta de un gran detalle y era que sus compañeros, a diferencia de él, eran mucho mas altos, mas raros y mas "pesados" por no decir gordos.

Y así, sucedió la desgracia luego de unos minutos de estar jugando…

_-Syaoran tiene el balón que emocionante, ¡Esto lo grabare para tus futuros hijos con él Sakura!-_

_-¡Tomoyo!-_

_-¡Corre amigo que te alcanzan!, ¡Espera, Syaoran no te quedes ahí!-_

_-¡Oh dios, Syaoran!-_

Sip, esos regordetes lo habían terminado aplastando cuando él termino por anotar un punto más al marcador de los Fuji, quebrándole un par de huesos y dejándolo en el hospital durante dos meses enteros. Para su fortuna logro rehabilitarse rápidamente, gracias a los cuidados de Sakura y a su extraña capacidad de reponerse a los golpes de gravedad, lo que era otro enigma que agregar a su lista de preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Y eso fue todo?

Pues lamentablemente no, porque durante varios meses atrás se vio haciendo un montón de cosas raras e increíblemente ridículas en él, desde bailar y cantar en publico hasta inscribirse en un concurso de cocina junto a Sakura, todo para que su cerezo continuara sonriente y feliz.

Sin embargo el que estuviera en cama con un terrible resfriado no era cosa de Sakura, por lo menos no _completamente_ y si regresaba el tiempo hacia tres días antes de su enfermedad, podía encontrar muchos mas detalles _curiosos_…

Todo había comenzado un viernes normal, en el que él junto con su molesto amigo Eriol caminaban tan tranquilamente hasta que escucharon un pequeño grito de emoción seguido de varias alabanzas y sonidos raros, obra de Tomoyo y Sakura…

_-¡Eh estado esperando para verlos!-_

_-¡Si, son geniales!-_

_-¡Es cierto Tomoyo, no puedo esperar a esta noche!-_

Y fue entonces que su mente retorcida junto con la de Eriol entró en acción, siguiendo por hacer suposiciones que no le agradaron para nada…

_-¿Crees que…?-_

_-¿Y si se están viendo con otros muchachos?-_

_-No Eriol, Sakura no es así-_

_-Ella dijo que ha estado esperando mucho para VERLOS, en masculino-_

_-No, no, ella no me engañaría…-_

_-Yo tampoco lo creo pero… tengo una idea-_

Si habría algo que quería agregar ahora era el hecho de no volverle a hacer caso al retrasado de Eriol, porque la genial idea de él había sido precisamente seguirlas a ambas hasta el lugar de los hechos, donde se habían encontrado con una sorpresa…

_-¡Un club de mujeres, lo sabia!, ¡Debemos entrar!-_

_-Eriol, no podemos es solo "para mujeres", eso te dice algo-_

_-Oh si, dice mucho hermano, sígueme-_

Y minutos después vio a su amigo con tacones, un vestido, maquillaje y cabello artificial, mientras él se encontraba en las mismas, con una mini falda, mucho maquillaje, una peluca rubia y miles de sonrojos de vergüenza, actuando en su decima u onceava locura…

-_¡Que estúpida idea es esta Eriol!-_

_-Syaoran habla como mujer que nos van a descubrir, además… te ves lindísima-_

_-¡Ya cállate idiota!-_

_-Era broma, ven, entremos-_

Así fue como se adentraron al lugar donde minutos después pudieron observar a un montón de mujeres alrededor de una pista, observando como bobas a un montón de machos que bailaban cerca de ellas. En ese momento había sentido como su sangre hervía del solo hecho de pensar que su linda e inocente Sakura pudiese estar en manos de uno de esos pervertidos, sin embargo las cosas dieron un giro inesperado cuando pudo ver por una ventana como Tomoyo, Sakura y otro par de chicas salían de un establecimiento mas alejado, con un libro entre sus manos, solo para después comenzar a caminar seguramente hacia sus casas…

_-¡Eriol eres un imbécil, les seguiste mal el rastro!-_

_-Oh, creo que si, eh…-_

_-Oigan ustedes-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Están en serios problemas-_

Aquel hombre de seguridad, que resultaba ser un gigantón les había llamado, todo al haberse dado cuenta del detalle de que _no eran mujeres_, así que sin más que hacer a Eriol le dio por hacer otra cosita más para sacarlo de ese lio…

_-¡Corre Syaoran vámonos!-_

_-¡Óyeme Eriol!, ¡Espérate con un demonio, me es difícil correr con tacones!_

_-¡A mi también pero anda que nos persiguen!-_

Minutos después y gracias a varios atajos que tomaron lograron perderlos de vista, aunque terminaron separándose en un punto que ya no recordaba. Pero como se trataba de su suerte el problema no término ahí, sino que ya a media noche se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy lejos de su casa, sin dinero, ni oportunidades para regresar a tiempo, por lo que comenzó a caminar, al mismo tiempo que del cielo empezaban a caer pequeñas gotitas de agua que se convirtieron luego de segundos en una lluvia torrencial.

Y ahí estaba ahora, luego de aquella odisea, maldiciendo a Eriol por sus ideas tan desquiciadas y maldiciéndose él por hacerle caso y andar pensando mal de Sakura, porque después se pudo enterar que aquello de lo que hablaban no era nada mas ni nada menos que una firma de autógrafos con un grupo musical que acababa de sacar a la venta su nuevo sencillo…

_Todo por amor_

Aunque era el nombre de la canción ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente, en la comodidad de su cama, mientras analizaba todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses, comenzó a darse cuenta de que este titulo tan insignificante, estaba estrechamente relacionada con su situación actual, demasiado en su opinión, lo que lo dejaba con varias conclusiones:

Había saltado de un pilar que tenía el tamaño aproximado de un edificio de 22 pisos… -_Por un oso de felpa para mi pequeña Sakura-_

Acarreo un problema estomacal por probar una comida parecida al veneno… -_Porque Sakura hizo aquella sopa y no quería que se sintiera mal-_

Jugo contra el equipo mas rudo de la preparatoria, quebrándose varios huesos… _-Porque era el evento de Sakura y no quería que se pusiera triste al verlo estropeado-_

Canto y bailo en público… _-Porque ella quería verme, escucharme y no podía decirle que no, no puedo negarle cosas-_

Se vistió de mujer y entro a un bar solo para mujeres, con el riego de que lo encarcelaran y golpearan –_Porque estaba celoso y me preocupaba que pudiera pasarle algo malo-_

Seria acaso que…

-¡Syaoran!- no tuvo mas tiempo de decir otra cosa cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello y envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, lleno de ternura y amor, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación y notaba como Eriol que tenia tomada de la mano a Tomoyo, entraba, observándolos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Un minuto, ¿Eriol y Tomoyo tomados de las manos?

-¿Estas bien?, Te veo muy pálido, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?- su mirada ambarina se centro entonces en la persona que estaba frente a él, Sakura, su Flor de cerezo.

-No quería preocu…-

-Syaoran sabes que te quiero mucho y no puedo permitir que me ocultes cosas, más si se trata de tu salud, me preocupare mas si no me dices lo que te pasa- le interrumpió ella con gesto compungido y los ojos cristalinos a lo que él no pudo mas que abrazarla, sin decirle otra cosa.

-Si Syaoran, es una suerte que tengamos una llave de tu casa, ¿Qué harías sin mi he?- replico Eriol mostrando la pequeña llave de color dorado y dejándola en la misma mesa de centro a un costado a lo que el castaño solo atino a rolar los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Seguramente estaría sano y salvo para ahora-

-Syaoran, me has ofendido en lo mas profundo de mi…- no obstante el "drama" del oji- azul fue interrumpido por Tomoyo que solo atino a empujarlo suavemente lejos de la habitación, mostrando una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Syaoran en señal de complicidad.

-Ya vámonos cariñito, déjalo tranquilo junto con Saku, nosotros tenemos una cita pendiente ¿Recuerdas?-

-Cierto, adiós Syaorancito, Sakurita, no hagan cosas malas eh, ¿Nos vamos bomboncito?- y tal como entraron, salieron, tomados de las manos, con una radiante sonrisa y dejándolos completamente solos, a lo que el par de castaños no atino mas que a sonrojarse un poco con el ultimo comentario del joven Hiraguizawa, aunque… había algo ahí que llamo la atención del ambarino y había sido solo una cosa…

-Son novios ahora si eso te preguntas- adivino ella todavía sin dejar de abrazarlo, sin importarle que pudiese enfermarse. Syaoran solo sonrió un poco, lanzando un suspiro y entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Con razón…-

-¿De que hablas?- cuestiono la oji-verde al no comprender su último comentario, él volvió a sonreír.

-No de nada-

-Bueno, entonces iré a preparar un té para ti, es una de las pocas cosas que me salen bien al cocinar- Sakura se separo lentamente de él, como si temiera dejarlo, cosa que le causo un poco de risa al joven Li. Sin embargo y antes de salir, la chica deposito un pequeño beso en los labios del castaño, dejándolo sonrojado al tope, solo para después irse corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Definitivamente ahora y después de meditarlo mucho podía encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta inicial… ¿Por qué hacia tantas locuras?, la solución era simple…

_-Solo para verla feliz-_

Y así era, porque mientras su precioso ángel de ojos verdes siguiera mostrándole esa sonrisa diariamente no exigiría otra cosa como recompensa. Continuaría realizando una locura tras otra si eso la hacia feliz. Haría lo que fuera, incluso si llegaba a atentar en contra de su salud, si era por ella lo haría gustoso…

Porque ahora venia a comprender que todas esas cosas las hacia por algo, que todas esas tonterías tenían una razón de ser…

-Eh, Syaoran, ¿Te gusto el té que prepare?-

-Estuvo delicioso-

-¡Que bueno!, ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si, muchas gracias-

-¡Me alegra mucho!, sabes Syaoran, solo quería darte las gracias por siempre estar conmigo… yo… te amo-

-Y yo a ti Sakura, no hay nada que agradecer, porque todo eso, lo hago con mucho gusto-

Y aunque el procedimiento fuera doloroso, lo mejor de todo eran los agradecimientos de ella…

Un beso, una sonrisa, una caricia, muchos cuidados…

_Todo por amor_

--

**N/A:**

**Hola, je, bueno pues que puedo decir, otra loca idea que se me ocurrió en un momento libre y que no resistí a escribirla y publicarla.**

**Es mi primer One-Shot, así que no tengo muchas palabras, solo espero que puedan dejarme un lindo review para darme su opinión n.n**

**Bien pues, aparte de eso también aprovecho para decir que no voy a poder actualizar mis otras historias durante unas cuantas semanas mas, he tenido muchos problemillas por ahí y hasta apenas me he podido desocupar, solo para escribir esta ideíta que se me vino a la cabeza y dar este pequeño aviso, si alguno que lee mis otros fics esta leyendo esto, mil disculpas, en verdad u.u**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y si tienen preguntitas no duden en enviármelas que cuando tenga tiempitos libres espero responderlas en mi profile.**

**Cuídense mucho, se despide.**

**Star Nigth.**


End file.
